A Short View On Dante
by Me And My God Complex
Summary: [I truly despise summaries.] Dante is trying to interpret some notes when Envy decides to crash her study time. Throw in the sin's love for a certain blond alchemist, and a commandeering Dante, and you have a short view on Dante. [oneshot]


**A Short View On Dante**

Dante finished reading the notes in the journal, confusion on her face. She had managed to finally get her hands on one of Hohenheim's notebooks from an easy 400 years ago, yet they made no sense.

It might be the fact everything was written in an olden form...though Dante had lived this age, along with many others, and understood the old-fashioned speech.

"Damn you Hohenheim...you put this in code, didn't you?" Dante was very angry at this...how dare her old husband ((they were still technically married, but neither would touch that with a ten foot stick)) hide things from her? The conniving bastard had used a code she'd never seen before. And did she mention the fact it was in another language as well?

"I have notes on the Philosopher's Stone in my hand, written by one of the most successful alchemist ever, and I'm being led astray by silly codes." Dante clenched the book tightly for a second, before absently rubbing her sleeved arm, where underneath she knew her body was beginning to rot. It was silly...the old woman's body she'd used before this one had lasted longer than the one of her maid, Lyra. "The silly chit must have been in poor health, or taking something she should not."

"Why ya talking to yourself?" Dante turned to face the door, knowing only one homunculus who would ever dare talk to her that way. Surely enough, the skimpily dressed Envy lay against the door-frame, one of his smirks on his face.

"Envy, cease being an impertinent brat and go do the job I assigned you to do. I've made leeway for you way of dress ; I will not for the way you address me." She felt supreme satisfaction in being able to order powerful beings around. It probably showed on her face however, because Envy sneered.

"Shut up you old hag. I've decided to stop listening to you. All you do is lie and scheme. I'll get the Stone faster on my own." Dante was outraged. How dare he say that to her, when he owed her his life. No matter how artificial it was.

But luckily she had her secret weapon. "Where will you get red stones? You would never be able to achieve the Stone on your own. You would need an alchemist--and accomplished one." Before Envy could retort, she gave him a cold smile. "How forgetful of me. You're sleeping with the Elric boy aren't you? Leading him along like a good little puppy? Or is he leading you into that foolish idea?"

"Shut up." Growled Envy, clenching his fists, eyes blazing. "Don't you ever talk about Edward like that."

"A first name basis?" Dante put a hand to her chest, a false look of surprise on her face. Than she chuckled maliciously. "Do you LOVE him Envy? Or is that just another lie? Remember, homunculi are soulless dolls. You cannot feel. You cannot love." Dante was rewarded when Envy screamed "SHUT UP." And sprang at her, arm shaping into a spike. 

Dante simply placed her hands on her desk, notebook in lap. Surely enough, the floor spiked up and ran Envy through at his weak spots, causing the sin to gag up blood. She set the journal on the desk and walked back over to then writhing Envy, and glared coldly at him. Envy needed to be retaught his place.

"Don't ever forget you owe me your false life Envy. I've nurtured your miserable existence and those of your siblings for all these years. I gave you a place in life, and a goal. Don't forget that over some brief affair and moods you confuse with love. Besides, where will you be when I kill Edward? Or somebody else does? Or when he get old and ugly. If love is truly what you feel, when Edward is gone you'll be left with a broken heart. He won't make you human--I am the only one close to that. Under stood?" She yanked Envy's head back with his long green hair, and he shot her daggers with his violet eyes.

"Bitch." Dante released Envy's hair, dusted off her hands and sat down again before responding.

"Very good Envy. Now you will go end your relationship with Full Metal...but don't break his heart. Then he'll avoid making the Stone even more. And, as punishment for you little tantrum, you're now assigned to keeping watch on the house for two months. This includes cleaning, and cooking my meals. Understood?"

Envy barely nodded, and she could see the downcast look in the sin's eyes. Dante adored hurting and breaking people. It was more exciting than translating notes anyways. She released Envy and watched him go, though she did shortly after assign Lust to keep watch on him.

As she continued to read the journal, she smirked happily. The homunculi really were silly, to think she was actually going to use the Stone to help restore them to being human. Though she couldn't complain of their idiocy--it was being used to further her own ends after all.

**The End**


End file.
